Over time, portions of roadways, driveways, garage floors, sidewalks, patios, etc., often have a tendency to settle or sink. One area that is prone to settlement is a roadway slab adjacent to a bridge. This creates step-like structures or cracks to occur between sections of slabs or at joints.
There are several conventional ways to repair sunken slabs. One of these ways is to remove the damaged slab and then re-form the slab. Another method that is often used is mud jacking. In this repair method a hole is drilled through the sunken slab and wet mud is pumped under the slab until the slab is returned to its original position.